1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electronic document reading device, that is to a device such as an electronic book which presents a document to a user on a display to enable the user to read the document.
2. Description of the Related Art
We have previously described a form of electronic book in our earlier application PCT/GB2006/050235, hereby incorporated by reference.
Background prior art relating to electronic document reading devices can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,851, US2004/0201633, US2006/0133664, US2006/0125802, US2006/0139308, US2006/0077190, US2005/0260551, U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,851, U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,306, US2005/0151742, and US2006/0119615.
There is, however, a desire for improved electronic reading devices.